


Reasonable Rate of Return

by vix_spes



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Casino Royale, Rare Pairings, Royale Instinct, Spanking, pre-canon Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: On an assignment in Monte Carlo, Adam Towers finds something far more appealing in the mysterious Le Chiffre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to FunkyRaccoon for the speedy beta!

Adam couldn’t help but be torn as he stepped out of the perfectly air-conditioned interior of the plane and into the heat of the midday sun. He was in sunny Monaco and which appealed far more than grey, dreary London, but on the other hand, he was here to write some ridiculous piece on a menopausal actress whose biggest ever role had been as a supposed femme fatale who never quite made it past the opening action sequence. It was, in essence, a puff piece; something to simply fill column inches. Adam Towers didn’t do puff pieces; he did serious stories. He was an investigative journalist, regardless of the fact that he worked for a tabloid.

Huffing loudly again, Adam pushed past a particularly slow-moving lady. Really, if Amanda or Melinda or whatever her name was who had been supposed to be covering this couldn’t keep her legs closed then the least she could do was use a condom or some method of birth control. It was bloody inconsiderate of her to get pregnant; all of the other journalists not only had to cover her stories but, when – if – she came back from maternity leave, she would undoubtedly demand special treatment. Still, at least Adam had convinced the editor that any expenses would come out of Little Miss Pregnant’s account rather than his own before he left; Adam was going to milk this for all it was worth.

Three days later and Adam was doing precisely that.

The old biddy that he was supposed to interviewing was exactly what he had expected; most definitely beyond the menopause and trying to milk what she could out of a rapidly fading stardom that had never been that bright in the first place. No, their first meeting was precisely what he had surmised it would be; her waffling about how she had never realised her true potential. How she was only ever viewed as eye candy and never as a serious actress, the diet which kept her looking young and how she’d never had plastic surgery. It was all bollocks of course but Adam continued to be charming, even though all he wanted to do was roll his eyes. He could guarantee that she was a hypochondriac and, at some point in the next couple of days she would renege on the scheduled interviews, pleading exhaustion. Much to his discomfort, she also kept flirting incessantly with him, all the while alluding to the numerous and torrid love affairs with supposed A-list actors that she ‘couldn’t possibly name’. Honestly, it made Adam want to gag.

Still, the surroundings – and the company – more than made up for it. There were limits to what his editor would pay for, so he was stuck at the Columbus Monte-Carlo, but he wasn't that far from everything and it was still used by a number of supposed celebrities. He’d played it cool on his first evening, scoping out the hotel as well as the nearby restaurants and bars before he struck. For his second evening, desperately needing something engaging after the day that he had had, he picked the young, pretty barman that had been making cow’s eyes at him. Adam didn’t even have to flirt outrageously in order to get top shelf drinks for the entire evening. It wasn’t exactly scintillating conversation, but he did get a rather good blowjob when the boy clocked off for the evening. The following day he did even better for himself. By being particularly charming and in the right place at the right time, he managed to obtain an invitation to dinner with a particularly well-known divorcee.

Dinner had been at Le Louis XV, Alain Ducasse’s restaurant at the Hôtel de Paris. This was more Adam’s style and he could get used to this kind of luxury, although he would have to find someone to fund it because a journalist’s salary didn't stretch that far, even one as good as Adam. His dinner companion was pleasant enough company, the younger second wife of an old billionaire who had been dumped for a woman younger and less intelligent than her, so had taken a considerable chunk of his fortune in the divorce and now amused herself taking younger lovers and flaunting them. She was witty, just a little bit bitchy and she very clearly wouldn't be averse to taking him to bed; something that Adam had no objections to.

Adam had just started on his lobster when, over his dinner companions shoulder, his attention was caught by the arrival of a new patron to the dining room. The newcomer was striking, all cheekbones and hard angles dressed head to toe in black. Although, as he drew closer, Adam could see that he wasn't all in black but rather in a series of dark and muted shades that normally would never be paired together but worked incredibly well. Adam found himself admiring the sartorial risk-taker. Up close, the man was more than just striking; he was gorgeous. There were the afore-mentioned cheekbones that could cut glass, full lips and the most intriguing eyes, one brown and one blue with a scar bisecting it. The mysterious man turned and met Adam’s curious gaze. The air turned electric as one elegant eyebrow arched, one side of the full lips curving upwards ever so slightly as Adam felt a frisson of desire shoot through him.

“Anyone would think you'd rather be having dinner with Le Chiffre than with me, darling?”

With his dinner companion’s words, the moment was broken, and Adam had to rein in his frustration, plastering his most charming smile on his face. “Impossible, how could I want to have dinner with anyone else when I'm with you? But, us journalists are always working … Le Chiffre, did you say?”

Several hours later, with his dinner companion asleep in bed, satiated after sex that she had raved about, but Adam had thought mediocre at best, he did some research on the mysterious Le Chiffre. Albanian by birth but of no fixed place of residence, he was apparently an international financier and world-class poker player, something of a fixture at the tables in Monte Carlo and Montenegro. He was often seen with a beautiful woman on his arm, occasionally a beautiful boy, and he wept blood from his scarred eye. Beyond that, nothing was known about him.

Taking a gamble, Adam thought of an angle and emailed a pitch through to his editor. It didn't matter if he agreed or not, it was just a cover story. Adam was making a play for Le Chiffre regardless. 

~*~

The following morning, Adam managed to extricate himself from both the divorcee and her hotel room without having to sleep with her again and, by the time he had returned to his hotel room, had received a phone call from his current piece claiming illness and asking that they do their next session tomorrow, just as he expected. He also had an email from his editor – the man must have pissed off his wife again if he was in the office this early – approving him to pursue the story with Le Chiffre but making no promises as to whether it would be published. Heading back to his hotel, Adam showered and changed before coming up with his plan of action.

That evening found Adam strolling into the Casino Monte-Carlo dressed in his finest clothes in order to meet the dress code at the same time that a Jaguar XJ8 pulled up and the object of his interest got out. Their gazes met again and, yet again, Adam felt desire coil in his belly. He had spent the day flirting and greasing palms to gain the information that he wanted and now Adam knew that Le Chiffre’s Sunseeker Predator 108 was berthed in Port Hercule but that he wasn’t staying there. He could also be found at the poker tables in the casino every evening like clockwork, hence Adam’s presence here.

He parked himself at one of the bars with a perfect view of the poker tables and ordered a martini. He couldn’t afford to get drunk but, equally, it would look suspicious if he didn’t drink. What proceeded to follow was an incredibly dull evening. There was no denying that Le Chiffre was an expert poker player, as he wiped the table with each of his opponents, but it was hardly scintillating to watch. As far as Adam was concerned, the man was bloody lucky that he was attractive because it was the only thing making this bearable. He had been sitting there for at least five hours, nursing just two drinks over the time period, when Le Chiffre stood from the table.

When Le Chiffre didn’t return after half an hour, Adam resigned himself to the fact that he had maybe lost his chance. At least for this evening. Tossing back the rest of his drink, he started to leave, only to be pulled into a darkened corner of the lobby by his scarf, wrapping it tightly around his neck. Adam’s eyes flew open in shock as he realised that it was Le Chiffre looming over him, so close that Adam could feel his breath ghosting against his cheek.

“Who are you? Why have you been following me? You’ve been less than subtle. Who sent you?”

Adam choked slightly at the feel of his green scarf tightening around his neck, a little more turned on than he cared to admit by the harsh voice and the strong body pressing him into the wall. Le Chiffre was dangerous and Adam liked it. “Nobody sent me. My name is Adam Towers. I’m a journalist. I’m writing a story on you.”

“Is that so?”

The harsh tone had left Le Chiffre’s tone, but he was still no less dangerous. This close, Adam couldn’t resist arching closer, mutely begging for a kiss; something that he found himself somewhat disconcerted by, as he’d never done it before in his life. There was a look of what Adam thought was amusement in those mismatched eyes but, before he had the opportunity to truly process it, lips were upon his. Le Chiffre demanded dominance and, for once, Adam submitted with a moan as his mouth was thoroughly explored in a harsh kiss that stole the breath from his lungs.

“Oh God!” Adam moaned as those lips moved down his throat, leaving a trail of biting kisses in their wake.

“I don’t believe in God.”

“What do you believe in then?”

“A reasonable rate of return.”

“And what sort of investment are you offering?”

“I give you an interview, Adam Towers. Your scoop, shall we say.”

“And what rate of your return would you require?” Adam wasn't naive enough to think that he would get the interview for free; Le Chiffre wasn't that sort of man.

“You in my bed for as long as I desire it.”

Adam swallowed heavily and didn’t even think before answering, his reply more a moan than an actual word. “Yes.”

“Suite 4, Hôtel Hermitage. 8pm tomorrow evening. Do not be late.”

Adam could only watch, breathing raggedly, as Le Chiffre swept out to his waiting car without another word, wondering for the first time ever if he was in over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening, Adam knocked on the door of suite 4 at exactly 7.59pm, a whole minute early. In truth, he’d been at the Hôtel Hermitage for over an hour but hadn’t wanted to appear too over-eager. Instead, he had sat at the bar and nursed a martini in a failed attempt to steady his nerves, while studiously ignoring the barmaids attempt at flirtation. He had been in a state of anticipation all day, unable to truly focus on anything. The only thing that he had been able to think of was the upcoming evening and what was going to be in store for him. And, even then, he had a feeling that whatever his imagination was capable of producing was going to fall short.

The previous evenings interaction with Le Chiffre had affected Adam more than he had realised. Affected him more than any other brief encounter had before.

He had had an idea in the moments following Le Chiffre’s departure, where he had spared a thought to consider if he was in over his head, but he hadn’t realised the truth of that statement until he had found himself leaning against the door of his hotel room, trousers shoved hastily down his thighs and masturbating frantically.

Even once he had found his release and cleaned the come from his hands, Adam still felt that tingle of arousal in the pit of his stomach. Sliding between the covers naked, as was his habit, Adam found himself reaching for his still half-hard cock as he mentally replayed the interaction that he had had with Le Chiffre. The way that Le Chiffre had crowded Adam against the wall, looming over him in a rather menacing manner. Then there had been the scarf, the way that it had tightened around Adam’s neck as Le Chiffre desired and how, instead of panicking at having his breathing restricted, Adam had found his cock hardening.

Adam considering himself very open-minded and was not one to shy away from new experiences, especially when it came to sex. There had been one very memorable experience where his partner at the time - an older woman who liked having Adam on her arm and the subsequent simultaneous admiration and jealousy it had brought her - had tied him up and then ridden him until she had come before sucking him off. And then there had been the sugar daddy who had been inordinately fond of spanking Adam before he fucked him. He had been to gatherings of swingers, BDSM parties and fetish clubs. Even so, breathplay had never been something that had come up. Not that Adam would say no if it did. For all that Adam was used to being the dominant one, he had the feeling that where the mysterious Le Chiffre was concerned, Adam would quite happily cede control. He’d subbed before and it had always been a pleasurable experience. Adam was under no illusions that his spot in Le Chiffre’s bed would be anything more than temporary, so he would take advantage while it was on offer.

When the door opened, it was not Le Chiffre who stood there but a tall, burly bodyguard. The man stared him down for long seconds before the command ‘let him in’ came from within the suite. Stepping inside, Adam couldn’t help but stare at the opulence on display. Oh, it was all tasteful but even so. It just screamed luxury. And was that a jacuzzi Adam could see the edge of out on the terrace? There was an open laptop sat on a table and the nature of his job had Adam’s curiosity piqued and his fingers itching to do some digging but, given that the man-mountain stood in the corner hadn’t taken his eyes off Adam yet, and the fact that it would seriously jeopardise this whole thing, Adam remained rooted in place.

And then Le Chiffre appeared from another room within the suite and there was something more pressing on Adam’s mind. Namely how his cock could go from 0 to hard enough to hammer nails quicker than when he’d been a teenager.

Seriously, what was it about the man? Yes, he had the whole dark, dangerous, mysterious thing going on but then, so had other men that Adam had both hooked up with and dated in the past; none of them had elicited the same response.

Adam fought the urge to squirm as Le Chiffre gave him a lingering once-over, glad that his hard cock was hidden to an extent beneath the cut of his suit jacket. Le Chiffre’s gaze stopped on the green scarf that Adam wore - the same one that he always wore - and he reached out and fingered it, a speculative look in his eyes.

“I can think of something to do with this.”

Adam’s pulse picked up as Le Chiffre wrapped the scarf around his fingers and used it to pull Adam in for a devouring kiss that left Adam breathless. Adam let out a quiet whimper as he swayed into the solid muscle of Le Chiffre’s body, leaning in eagerly for another kiss to be granted. It was, before Le Chiffre started trailing a series of bruising, biting kisses down his throat, just as he had in the casino. As he started to brush fabric aside to access more skin, Adam pulled back ever so slightly.

“Not that I’m objecting to what you’re doing, but are we going to have an audience for all of this?” Adam arched an eyebrow in the direction of the bodyguard, “I don’t think exhibitionism is a kink of mine.”

“Really? You do surprise me. I would have thought a little slut like you would relish the thought of people watching you writhe and moan wantonly as you’re defiled. But, very well. Kratt, _gehen.”_

Adam watched as the bodyguard disappeared through the main door, presumably to stand outside it for the duration. Mostly so that he could recover his composure after Le Chiffre’s words and that wasn't going to happen if he looked at the man himself. For all that Adam had experimented and visited a variety of sex clubs, he hadn’t been lying when he said that exhibitionism was his thing. However, now, he was wondering if it could be.

Adam went willingly as Le Chiffre directed him into the adjoining bedroom, noticing the wrought-iron headboard with interest. He was left standing at the foot of the bed, whilst Le Chiffre retreated to a chair a few feet away.

“Strip.”

Adam hesitated just a fraction and the response was instantaneous. “Did I stutter? Strip. But leave the scarf.”

Adam did as instructed, unsure whether to make a show of it or not, before he decided that speed was of the essence. Even so, he couldn’t help but shimmy his hips a little as he popped the button and unzipped the fly of his trousers, the fabric falling to pool around his ankles. It felt a little strange, standing there naked but for his green scarf as Le Chiffre scrutinised him, but Adam’s erection didn’t flag once. If anything, it hardened further. And then Le Chiffre was on his feet, circling around Adam as though he were prey ready to be pounced upon, a finger finally trailing teasingly up Adam’s straining cock.

“Such beautiful pale skin, just begging to be marked.”

The words had barely left Le Chiffre’s lips before the palm of his hand cracked down on Adam’s left arse cheek. The force made him rock forward onto the balls of his feet, a moan falling from his lips even as the sound of the impact echoed around the room. A swift smack rang out in quick succession and Adam moaned again, a quick glance down showing that beads of pre-come were leaking steadily from the head of his cock and rolling down the shaft.

He felt hot breath on his neck as Le Chiffre looked over his shoulder, running a finger through the pre-come and raising it to Adam's lips. Adam didn't baulk, lapping the fluid from the digit and letting his eyes flutter shut with a lascivious moan. And then that accented voice in his ear, low and rough with lust.

“Do you think you can come like this, my wanton little whore?”

“Nngg.”

“Let's find out.”

Adam barely had the chance to draw breath before the next crack rang out, the sting of pain registering seconds later. From then on, the blows came steadily, peppering the flesh of Adam's upper thighs and arse until it turned from pale cream to rosy pink to bright red.

Through it all, Adam's cock didn't flag. It never stopped leaking and he rocked back into every single hit. In the end, it took nothing more than two cursory strokes of Adam's cock from Le Chiffre in perfect synchronisation with two powerful spanks and Adam was coming, striping his belly and chest with his own come. Le Chiffre wiped his hand off on Adam's thigh and stepped past him, shrugging off his suit jacket and starting on his shirt.

“Get on the bed. On your back.”

Adam did as he was told, hissing slightly as his red, tender arse hit the sheets. But then he was more than a little distracted as Le Chiffre finished undressing and turned to face Adam, his thick, heavy shaft bobbing between his thighs with every step. And then Le Chiffre was so close to Adam that all he had to do was crane his neck and he could taste that delectable looking cock. He was so distracted debating what to do that he failed to notice what Le Chiffre was doing until he tried to reach out and take that gorgeous cock in hand and realised he couldn't; while Adam's attention had been elsewhere, Le Chiffre had used Adam's own beloved scarf to tie his hands to the headboard. Adam was going nowhere unless Le Chiffre decided he was. Despite his recent orgasm, that thought made Adam's cock give a valiant twitch of interest. He writhed against the bonds, looking pleadingly at Le Chiffre until, finally, desperate to have the man's cock in him, Adam did what he always refused to do; he broke down and begged.

“Please, please, fuck me. I want your cock in me. I need it. Oh god, please fuck me.”

“I told you, I don't believe in God.”

As Le Chiffre spoke, Adam heard the clink of a glass bottle being opened and then slick fingers pressing between his heated cheeks and sliding inside him. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he forced himself to relax around the digits. It didn't take too much effort. Even without taking into consideration the sheer amount of sex that Adam had, both with partners and toys, he'd always liked sex that had the slight edge of pain.

The preparation that Le Chiffre gave him could only be described as cursory at best. It amounted to little more than the man spreading his fingers inside Adam to coat his passage with the lube. All Adam could do was allow Le Chiffre to manhandle him, pressing one of his knees up to his chest while he pressed the other to the mattress leaving Adam totally exposed and spread open for him. And then that gloriously thick cock, slicked with lube was pressing inside him, spearing him open with its girth until Adam felt wonderfully full.

Almost too full, as though anything more and he'd split open. Logically, he knew he wouldn't but, even so. But then Le Chiffre started to move and Adam wanted to howl in pleasure.

There was no slow build up. No letting Adam get used to it, Le Chiffre simply opted for reaming Adam. Not that Adam was complaining. In fact, if he was able, he'd be spreading himself wider so that Le Chiffre could thrust harder, get deeper. Not that Le Chiffre could get much deeper. The man fucked like a god - and Adam considered himself to be quite the connoisseur when it came to sex.

Le Chiffre was clearly in no hurry; every thrust was measured and angled perfectly, setting Adam’s nerve endings dancing. Despite the fact that he’d only just come, Adam found his cock hardening with every thrust of Le Chiffre’s cock inside him. It wasn’t just that though, it was everything else that added to the experience. The feel of his scarf wrapped around his wrists and preventing him from doing anything, leaving him completely at Le Chiffre’s mercy. The feel of Le Chiffre’s chest hair brushing over Adam’s own hairless chest, making his sensitive nipples perk up even more.

As Adam’s balls started to draw up due to the thick cock raking insistently over Adam’s prostate, another sensation was added to the mix; Le Chiffre’s hand wrapped around Adam’s throat. Just as in the casino, Adam was surprised by how turned on he was, particularly given that he had no way of stopping Le Chiffre this time. The man’s hand was big, easily enveloping the entirety of Adam’s throat and he didn’t mess around. With each thrust, his hand tightened around Adam’s throat, constricting his airway until each breath took effort and Adam’s chest strained. Yet, through it all, his erection didn’t flag. If anything, it hardened. Something to do with the control perhaps. It would be so easy for Le Chiffre to slip and lose control but he didn’t. Not once. His thrusts continued at the same steady pace while his grasp tightened at the same speed.

Tears leaked from Adam’s eyes as his breath was constricted with every movement, whines and whimpers escaping from his throat with every thrust as his chest heaved. Finally, with several thrusts that could only be described as brutal, Le Chiffre reinforced his grip on Adam’s throat and increased the pressure. As Adam’s throat was compressed so much that he couldn’t draw breath, white noise roared in his ears and darkness started to encroach on his sight, a scream left his throat with what breath he could muster and, as he lost consciousness, it was to the sensation of Le Chiffre reaching his own orgasm with an animalistic roar.

When Adam came back to himself from what was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever had, it was to the realisation that he was alone in the bed. Hearing a noise, he turned his head to the side and saw Le Chiffre fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. Trying to speak, Adam winced at the way his throat felt sore and bruised where Le Chiffre's hand had tightened around it. It took several attempts before he managed to force any words past his raw throat.

“Wh-what about my interview?”

Given that Le Chiffre had pretty much finished dressing, Adam figured that he should probably follow suit but, to be perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure that his legs were capable of moving let alone holding him up. Considering that Le Chiffre had well and truly fucked him into the mattress, Adam was more than a little impressed by the man’s stamina. His question made Le Chiffre pause and raise an eyebrow.

“Your interview will come when I am finished with you. Foolish of you indeed to believe that that time had come already. I have a meeting to take care of, but I will return soon enough. There are still several things that I believe warrant further exploration.”

Despite the numerous orgasms he had had, Adam’s cock gave a valiant twitch of interest that caused that curled the corners of Le Chiffre’s mouth. He wasn’t quite sure how this was a reasonable rate of return as he was pretty sure that he was getting the better end of the deal. All he had to do was ensure that he stayed in Le Chiffre’s bed for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/295099.html)
> 
> If you'd like to share the post on Tumblr, you can find it [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/169971380675/reasonable-rate-of-return-vixspes-basic)


End file.
